kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dance of Walpurgis Nacht
The following scene comes from ''Kingdom Hearts 1 - The Journey'', set some time before the events of the first Enchanted Dominion campaign, and based on KH Musical Tsuki no Senshi 3/6. Script (It is close to midnight at the Forbidden Mountains, and Maleficent has gathered most of her surviving followers to the Castle's Chapel for them to simply relax and have one brief moment of respite before the inevitable sacrifice they will make for their goal of conquering all worlds. Even now, the evil faerie steps before a large ornate mirror blocking the path to her private meditation chamber.) Maleficent: Slave in the Magic Mirror, come from the farthest space...Through wind and rain, and through thunder and darkness, I summon thee...Speak! (A flash of lightning crackles in the mirror's glass, followed by a rising plume of flame. It burns for a few seconds before Maleficent finishes her spell) Maleficent:...Let me see thy face. (The flames in the mirror die down, revealing the tortured, spiritual face of an Ancient One whose name has long since been forgotten by the ravages of time. The Spirit peers forward at his mistress, then speaks to her with an aging but still rich tone) Mirror Slave: What wouldst thou know, my queen? Maleficent: Magic Mirror on the wall, shall you help us begin this ghostly ball? Mirror Slave: Despite my misgivings toward you, due to the unfortunate kidnapping of my land's fair princess, I shall obey nonetheless, as it is my fate. (The face closes it's eyeless holes, then speaks the dreaded rhyme) Mirror Slave: From the dark beyond, fiends and demons shall be spawned, the mistress desires your help, so heed her cries, and come to the chapel floors, from your rotting crypts...now arise. (A flurry of thunderous crackles ring about the room, and all at once many Black corridors appear within the chapel, spilling forth hordes of undead spirits and demons, all at Maleficent's beck and call. A small band of skeletons drag out a set of bony musical instruments from Hammerspace and begin to play a little song.) (Maleficent, Jafar, Hades, Ursula, Oogie Boogie, Queen Grimhilde, and Lady Tremaine twirl and jerk about to the unearthly tones flowing from the skeleton's ghoulish concert. Then Oswald, bedecked in his Dark Mode uniform, appears from the center of the room and leads the villains in finishing the song as listed below.) Boys and girls of every age Wouldn't you like to see something strange? Come with us and you will see This, our town of Halloween This is Halloween, this is Halloween Pumpkins scream in the dead of night This is Halloween, everybody make a scene Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright It's our town, everybody scream In this town of Halloween I am the one hiding under your bed Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red I am the one hiding under yours stairs Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair This is Halloween, this is Halloween Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! In this town we call home Everyone hail to the pumpkin song In this town, don't we love it now? Everybody's waiting for the next surprise Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can Something's waiting no to pounce, and how you'll... Scream! This is Halloween Red 'n' black, slimy green Aren't you scared? Well, that's just fine Say it once, say it twice Take a chance and roll the dice Ride with the moon in the dead of night Everybody scream, everybody scream In our town of Halloween! I am the clown with the tear-away face Here in a flash and gone without a trace I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?" I am the wind blowing through your hair I am the shadow on the moon at night Filling your dreams to the brim with fright This is Halloween, this is Halloween Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Tender lumplings everywhere Life's no fun without a good scare That's our job, but we're not mean In our town of Halloween In this town Don't we love it now? Everybody's waiting for the next surprise Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back And scream like a banshee Make you jump out of your skin This is Halloween, everybody scream Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King, now! This is Halloween, this is Halloween Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! In this town we call home Everyone hail to the pumpkin song La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween! Repeat Category:Script Teases